foisfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo da Vinci
Leonardo da Vinci was one of the most illustrious men of his time. More than just a Renaissance artist, he was also a scientist and a thinker well ahead of his time. In the series, Leonardo is represented by Maestro. Biography Born in 1452 in Vinci, a town near Florence, Leonardo was already thinking inventive thoughts. By the time he was twelve years old, he was deep into nature. At one time, he created a dragon out of a lizard he had found outside just to scare other people (as a youngster, Leonardo was a prankster). Finally, in 1469, Leonardo began his apprenticeship under a renowned sculptor and painter named Verrocchio. By 1472, Verrocchio was so struck by his pupil's beauty that he was inspired to model the face of his David after young Leonardo. At age twenty, Leonardo entertained his curious mind with sketches of birds in flight, studies that continued far into the night. In time, Verrocchio allowed Leonardo to complete his Baptism of Christ. According to tradition, Verrocchio was overwhelmed by his pupil's talent and therefore renounced painting in favor of sculpture. Leonardo, in turn, never completed his own sculptures. By 1482, Leonardo's friend Botticelli was in Rome, and his beloved master Verrocchio was in Venice. Leonardo himself moved to Milan, where he acquired the patronage of Ludovico Sforza with the following letter of recommendation: "Most noble sire, after many experiments, I would like to explain some of my secrets to your Excellency. I have the means to destroy any citadel or fortress. I also possess all kinds of mortar, practical and portable, as well as a number of weapons for naval combat. I can build covered tanks capable of penetrating enemy lines and destroying them with artillery. But in peacetime, I could be most useful to you in architecture, and in painting, I believe I am as capable as any other, if not more so." In 1490, Leonardo first met a ten-year-old peasant boy named Salai, who would become his adoptive son, but, being a stubborn kleptomaniac, the boy was not always a joy to live with. It was in the late 1490's when Leonardo painted his famous Last Supper. By 1500, Leonardo's beard had gone white with age. He returned to Florence a respectable man, and there he stayed for the next six years, except for 1502, when he served Cesare Borgia in Rome. During the first years of the 16th century, Leonardo painted his famous Mona Lisa and drew sketches for a flying machine, four centuries before the Wright brothers invented their first airplane. However, not all his artworks were successes. In 1506, his attempted Battle of Anghiari failed when some braziers that had been placed by the mural to dry the paint ended up damaging the painting. Deeply wounded, Leonardo left the city for Rome, where, in 1512, he saw Raphael's School of Athens and the beginnings of the new St. Peter's Basilica. By 1516, however, there were those who plotted against Leonardo. Before long, he had had enough, and he moved to Paris, where King Francois I allowed him to stay at Clos-Lucé Manor near the Chateau d'Amboise. Leonardo died on May 12, 1519, at the age of 67, having willed his Mona Lisa to the French king, hence it still hangs in the Louvre Museum to this day. Appearances * Once Upon a Time... Man ** The Hundred Years' War (as a baby) ** The Quattrocento ** The Crazy Years * Once Upon a Time... The Discoverers ** Leonardo da Vinci, a Jack of All Trades Category:Historical Figures Category:Renaissance Category:Discoverers Category:Artists Category:Characters